The Birth of Edward
by kobalto
Summary: It's the middle of a blizzard and Hohenheim is stuck in the house with Trisha in labor! What will Hohenheim do? Contains pregnancy and hate of husband language.


Why… Hello everybody!!! Tsukiko here! Notice how I start off with saying my name so you don't forget me? XD Well… don't forget me then!!!! Lol

If you read my last story, then you know that you are a Yugioh 5D's fan who've let themselves down by watching a show about card games played on motorbikes. XD KIDDING!! NO! Don't start crying! I was joking!!

Yusei: Way to go! You just destroyed the fan base!

Tsukiko: I didn't mean to! ~starts crying~

Yusei: But it worked, didn't it? I've had enough! ~walks away~

Tsukiko: NO!! COME BACK!! I FORGOT TO HAVE YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR YOUR LAST STORY!! T.T ~sobs in corner~

"Trisha? Are you sure that you don't want to go to the Doctors to get ready? The snowstorm's getting pretty bad you know. I don't think that anybody could get through it." Hohenheim said as he stared out the window. The radio next to him agreed with him, calling it 'The snow storm of the decade' in a loud and very obnoxious tone. Trisha shook her head and motioned for Hohenheim to join her on the couch.

"It's fine. I don't think that the baby's coming so soon. The due date isn't until 2 weeks!" Trisha laughed. Hohenheim didn't think it funny as he sat down next to his wife. Trisha became suddenly serious and put her hand on his.

"It's okay. It's not like this baby will turn out to be a monster just because you're the father! It'll be a good little baby, all sweet and cute and huggable!" Trisha smiled thinking about her baby. She stroked her belly and smiled when the baby strongly kicked. Hohenheim watched the mother-to-be and then looked at her belly with a deadpan expression on his face.

"I just don't want it to find out what I've done." He whispered. Trisha sighed and leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Then don't tell them until they're ready." She said.

"But what if they're never ready?" Hohenheim asked, turning on his wife. Trisha was at a loss for words and Hohenheim sighed. He put his head in his hands and leaned back. Trisha stared at her husband before sighing and leaning back onto the armrest.

"If they're never ready, then they're never ready." She said softly. Hohenheim gave a low chuckle and leaned forward to sit up again.

"All right." He whispered. Trisha smiled and patted her husband.

"Good. Now, you need to get me some pickles. I'm feeling that this is a pickle night." Trisha said. Hohenheim laughed and got up.

"You're not getting up. You sit right down and I'll go get the pickles!"

"But I don't want to trouble you!"

"But I insist!"

"Shut up! If I wanna walk, I'm gonna walk!!" Trisha yelled, shooting up out of her seat. She stood there for a second before sitting back down with a grimace. Hohenheim smiled at his slightly dumb wife and was about to leave when Trisha grabbed his sleeve faster then he though possible for her.

"What is it dear?" he asked softly, kneeling down to reach her level. She faced him and then started gasping in pain. Hohenheim panicked, picking up her hand and gripping it. "What is it Trisha?" he almost yelled. She looked up at him.

"The baby's coming!" she whispered. Hohenheim started shaking and then he started panicking.

"What-? No…! The baby's coming! We have to get to the Rockbells! But the blizzard is too bad! We need to call them first, see if they can make it! No, if I can't make it, they can't! The baby's coming!" Hohenheim yelled, running back and forward across the room as he tried to decide on what to do. Trisha watched her husband while clutching her stomach.

"Hohenheim! Call the Rockbells! See if they can come over!" she yelled over his yelling. Hohenheim turned to her and seemed to get even more panicked.

"But they'll never make it! The blizzard's too thick!" he yelled.

"I don't care! Just call them!" Trisha yelled, gasping as another contraction hit her. Hohenheim nodded before racing over to the phone and ringing the number.

_Good thing it's a rotary phone. My fingers couldn't push buttons right now_ a logical part of Hohenheim thought. His fingers shook as they waited for the rotary to stop spinning. They shook as he heard Trisha gasp in pain on the couch. And they shook as he brought the phone to his ear and waiting for the ringing on the other end to stop.

"Good evening-" a male voice started. Hohenheim cut him off.

"Rockbell! The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" Hohenheim yelled into the phone. The man on the other end scratched his ear while he switched the phone to the other ear.

"Slow down Hohenheim. What did you say?" the man asked.

"The baby's coming! How do you not understand that?!" Hohenheim yelled. The man paled and then looked out his window.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll get a compass and a map and I'll be off. Get Trisha into the bedroom and get lots of rags and hot water. Understand me Hohenheim?" the man said. Already telling his wife to get his things ready out of the corner of his mouth.

"K! And hurry! It's getting closer!" Hohenheim said before slamming the phone down and going over to his wife on the couch. Trisha held her stomach and Hohenheim helped her toward the guest bedroom, as the stairs to the bedroom would take too long. Trisha gasped the entire way and was left alone in the room as her husband ran off to transmute lots of rags and hot water. By the time he came back, Trisha was already 10 minutes into her contractions and they were coming only five minutes apart.

Hohenheim quickly soaked on of the rags in the water before putting it on Trisha's forehead. She hissed and Hohenheim quickly remembered that it was hot water in the tub. He mumbled a sorry before snatching the rag off his wife.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a blond man came running through it. Hohenheim spotted him from his frantic running to the kitchen and ran towards the man instead. "Where is she?" the man asked Hohenheim. He pointed toward the guest room and stood there as the man ran by.

"Hohenheim! I'll need your help! Get in here!" came the man's voice from the bedroom. Hohenheim ran to the bedroom and ran to the man's side. Trisha gripped the pillows with unbelievable strength and a rag was stuffed in her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue. The man was at the foot of the bed with the nastiest part of a human body Hohenheim had ever seen. Battle wounds had nothing on this.

Hohenheim almost fainted when a shriek brought him back to life. "Get that baby out of me!" Trisha yelled. She caught sight of Hohenheim and anger was written over her face.

'YOU!" she yelled. The man smiled a little while Hohenheim stood there stupidly.

"Ignore Trisha, Hohenheim. Woman do this when in Labor sometimes." The man said.

"Great. We're normal." Hohenheim laughed weakly before Trisha started yelling at him again.

"YOU PUT THIS IN ME! NEVER AGAIN!" Trisha yelled. Hohenheim approached his wife before grabbing her hand and letting her almost break his fingers in her grip. He put the rag back in her mouth as she pushed again.

"Keep pushing Trisha and breath!" the man yelled, putting gloves on as he worked.

"Keep breathing Trisha. Breathe. In and out." Hohenheim repeated.

"Shut up! I'll kill you when this is over!" Trisha yelled.

"Yes, dear." Hohenheim said, ignoring his wife and concentrating on not breaking his bones.

This went on for a couple minutes before the man smiled. "Keep going Trisha! I can see the head!" he yelled. Trisha smiled and leaned forward a bit before pushing again. Hohenheim moved to the foot of the bed and smiled.

"It's a very cute top of the head Trisha-dear," he said. Trisha screamed before falling back. It was a second or two before a baby's shrill cry sounded through out the room. The man cut the umbilical cord before wrapping the baby in a clean towel.

"It's a boy guys. Here." He said, giving the baby to Hohenheim to hold. The bearded man held the screaming child and stared at it, in shock. He walked over to Trisha and helped her sit up.

"It's a boy, dear." He whispered and gave the blonde baby to his wife, who held the baby with a smile in her eyes. Hohenheim wiped the sweat from her face while Trisha looked at her baby.

"It's mommy Edward." She said suddenly. Hohenheim looked at her.

"Edward?" he asked. Trisha shrugged.

"I don't know. The name popped into my head and it fit." Hohenheim smiled.

"All right. Edward it is. Edward Elric. It has a nice ring to it." He said, kissing his wife. The baby looked like it was glaring at his parents with an annoyed look. Something that would be stuck on his face years later.

I hoped that you liked the story! I spent 2 hours of my life writing this when I could've been asleep! But the bug h it me yesterday and I had to do it! Vol. 11 and 6 made me do it! I swear! XD

Yusei! Can you come back and do the disclaimer?

Yusei: Why can't you do it yourself? Nobody likes me here anyway!

Tsukiko: I like you! And I'm on the here!

Yusei: Fine… But isn't this a little late? Disclaimers are usually at the top of the page.

Tsukiko: ~Glares evilly~

Yusei: FINE! TSUKIKO OWNS NOTHING OF FULLMETAL!

Hohenheim: Because if she did, she'd remember what she reads every week.

Tsukiko: WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT?!?!?


End file.
